


Tentacle Therapy

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse, Mind Control, Non Consensual, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you search around Derse hard enough, you'll find horrorterrors in their physical form. The only question is: would you really want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [figurativelynsfw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figurativelynsfw/gifts).



> This is a pointless tentacle-fetish fic that I wrote for my friend. This has ZERO PLOT. You've been warned.
> 
> By the way oddii, I don't know if this is what you were expecting but, yeah... I did what I could.

Whenever Dave woke up on Derse and Rose was sleeping, things were prone to get really boring, not to mention slightly uncomfortable with Lil' Cal haunting his room.

Not willing to deal with any of that, he decided to take a walk around. Well, he more like 'floated around' then walked, but the fact remained that he never really explored Derse properly, so it was probably a good idea to get to know his surroundings a bit better.

Dave wandered around for a good while, going up and down staircases and examining more isolated areas of that moon. It was a bit boring, he wasn't going to lie, but at least he was doing something.

Reaching a slightly deserted area, with almost little to no carapaces walking around, Dave found a staircase that lead down and, with a shrug, decided to explore it.

Now Derse was never known for being bright and full of light. That was a Prospit thing. But that staircase was growing darker and darker by the second. Not that Dave minded the fact all that much. It had been a while since he got over kids' natural fear of the dark.

At some point it stopped getting darker. Dave still could see around a bit, but anything more than three feet away was a complete mystery.

When he finally reached the end of the staircase, he moved down a somewhat narrow hallway, a strange, faint sound filling his ears. The closer he got to the end of the corridor, the louder the sound got, but that didn't make it any less weird.

The corridor ended in a dead-end, and Dave thought that was some real waste of time. Although, his thoughts changed when he got closer to the wall by the end of the hallway.

It didn't look like a solid wall. Instead, it seemed to be some type of goo-like substance, and it was clear that was the source of those strange, unintelligible noises. Dave was guessing that Rose would be able to make sense of that gibberish.

With curiosity getting the best of him, Dave reached for the wall with one hand, fingertips almost hesitantly moving forward.

When his skin finally got in contact with that unusual wall, he could feel a cold, slick sensation against his skin, but nothing else. Pulling back his hand, he thought that maybe he should tell Rose about this thing and let her deal with it, if that place had any relevance in the first place.

Turning to leave, Dave could barely move away from the wall, as something grabbed one of his ankles. Quickly glancing down, Dave saw a dark-purple tentacle wrapped around his ankle, said appendage emerging from the wall. With little to no hesitation, Dave pulled out his sword and cut off the tendril, a sound of annoyance escaping from his mouth as he turned to leave once again.

Before he could move further though, new tentacles came out and took a hold of his wrists and ankles, pulling his arms behind his back, while a fifth tendril emerged from the wall and wrapped around his waist, pressing his body against the floor.

For a while, Dave still had a hold of his sword, and he tried his best to do something about the tentacles, despite the awkward angle of his arms. Although, when the grip of those appendages tightened around his wrists, his fingers loosened up and his sword fell to the floor with a loud clanking sound.

Dave’s mind started to race, as he thought that he was done for. The chances of that wall swallowing him whole and making him disappear forever were pretty high, because Derse was weird like that. Although, when a few seconds passed and he didn’t feel those tendrils pulling him back, he scratched that thought.

The other thought that followed was far less comforting though, and it didn’t help when a new appendage slithered under the shirt of his Derse PJ’s, rubbing against the midsection of his body.

 _Fuck!_ Dave thought to himself, his breathing getting faster as he pulled on the tentacles as strongly as he could, trying to at least reach for his sword and put that situation to an end, but those tendrils were a lot more resilient than they looked.

Those weird noises were still echoing through the hallway while more tentacles emerged from the wall, one wrapping softly around his neck, one slithering over his back and two slimmer ones pressing against his face.

 _Shitshitshit…_ Still frantically pulling on his restraints, Dave noticed that they just kept getting tighter, and the panic in his brain started to get even more intense. That seriously couldn’t be happening.

The tentacles then came to a sudden halt, still keeping their positions, but not really moving and wiggling like before. Dave was hoping that they would retreat or something like that, but he knew that the prospect of that happening was quite low.

Suddenly, Dave could swear that the sounds that he was once hearing were now inside his brain, booming inside his mind and messing up with his thoughts. It felt like, little by little, that gibberish was taking over his senses and numbing his judgment, causing him to fight less and less against the tendrils holding him in place.

Unintelligible words kept echoing inside his mind, even after he ceased struggling, his breathing steadying and his body relazing. In no time, the tentacles went back to their movements, their cold, smooth surfaces easily sliding against the boy’s skin. And Dave let out a sigh when the tentacle that was on the front of his body poked and pressed against one of his nipples.

As for the tentacles that were once rubbing his cheeks, the tip of one of them traced the outline of Dave’s lips, before slowly snaking its way inside his mouth, with him offering no resistance to that whatsoever. It pressed against his palate, before sliding back and forth over his tongue, and Dave let out a muffled groan in response, eyes half-lidded. Before he knew it, his lips pressed against the tendril, unconsciously sucking on it, eyes closing completely.

More appendages wrapped around his legs, spreading them in an almost too gentle action. Dave barely noticed that happening, his mind drowned by garbled voices and his actions focused on the tentacle inside his mouth. For reasons beyond him, that felt unbelievably good, and they got even better when the other tentacle next to his face joined the other, both of them pressing against his tongue and inner sides of his cheeks, going as deep as they could, but not enough to cause a gag reflex.

Dave moaned and groaned and moaned against the tentacles inside his mouth, his mind finally also paying attention to the ones resting on his back and chest, and how nice and cool they felt against his increasingly warm skin.

Then, one of the tentacles that were wrapped around his leg crept up, until it reached his groin, rubbing against it through Dave’s clothes. He let out a lightly louder but still muffled sound, eyes opening a bit, his breathing building up again. All the while, the tendril on his chest lightly prodded both his nipples, and at that point they were already hard and over-sensitive.

When the tentacle against his cock pulled and rubbed against it more intently, Dave felt his body arch back, his fists alternating between clenched and relaxed.

Another tentacle, from his other leg, also began to move up, but it stopped around his still clothed entrance, pushing against it and making even more muffled sounds leave the boy’s lips.

After a time that seemed like an eternity, at least inside Dave’s head, the setting changed, with the tentacles stimulating his lower area moving to pull down his pants almost to his knees, exposing his bare skin to the cool, almost cold air inside that corridor. One tentacle softly wrapped itself around Dave’s half-hardened cock, while the other rubbed against his buttcheeks.

In between the tendrils strokes, Dave jerked his hips forward, as he lost focus of the ones inside his mouth, streaks of droll coming from the corners of his mouth, as his mind got fuzzy and his sight went blurry. Meanwhile, his fists were clenched tightly, nails leaving half-moon marks against the palm of his hand.

The tentacle that was once against his buttcheeks then slithered over his skin and reached his small, tight entrance, circling around it for a while, before pressing against it, a certain jolt running all over Dave’s body as he felt his nerves tingle involuntarily.

Due to the smooth, almost slippery nature of those tendrils, the one poking his ass was soon able to make its way inside, pushing along the tight inner walls slowly, but with clear intent. With that, Dave’s entire body shook, as he inhaled sharply from his nose, eyes opening wide in response to that foreign feeling.

After pushing deeper for a while, the tentacle moved back, almost pulling out, before thrusting forward once more, with a lot more purpose than before. Dave moaned, the appendages inside his mouth still preventing him from letting out louder sounds.

Dave was already completely hard when the third thrust came along, a lot harder than the one before. And the ones that followed only increased in strength and depth, sending the boy’s nerves into haywire, as he grunted and groaned against the tentacles inside his mouth, his eyes rolling back. He was so absurdly overwhelmed and impossibly hot, and he didn’t want either of those feelings fading away so soon.

His legs were spread just a little more, and his arms were pulled back just a little bit stronger, his back now slightly arched, as the tentacles kept teasing and stimulating him. All the while, the jumbled voices that were once echoing loudly inside his head were now just whispers, but they were still doing the job of numbing Dave’s mind considerably.

Suddenly, the tentacle that was penetrating him was pulled out, and Dave couldn’t help but roll his lips against the one stroking him, a feeling of emptiness spreading to his body.

Then, another tendril, considerably larger than the one that was previously inside him, emerged from the wall, poking against his entrance one or two times before sliding inside, with the first thrust almost as strong as the last one from the smaller tentacle from before.

Trembling and curling his toes inside his shoes, Dave breathed rapidly as the thrusts came in shorter intervals, as deeply as they could, often hitting that right spot inside him that made him see stars inside his head and his eyes roll back as he got lost in pleasure.

The tentacles kept moving, pulling, thrusting and wriggling, and Dave’s body twitched and spasmed in response to those multiple stimuli. His mind had gone completely blank and he couldn’t think of anything but the situation at hand. The whole world had suddenly shut down around him.

He was so overwhelmed he didn’t even know how close he was to reaching his climax. He only did so when his hips jerked forward in a sudden spasm, as he came on the hallway’s floor, his entire body shaking as the tentacles kept moving against his now over-sensitive body.

Dave had no idea how long that sensation lasted, but it lasted long enough to make him entire body go limp.

From there, the tentacles started to slowly retreat and unwrap from Dave’s legs and arms, placing him almost gently on the floor, the voices filling the boy’s head now a barely audible whisper, until they came to a total silence.

When Dave’s mind finally recovered from the events, everything started to down on him with the strength of a thousand bricks. His eyes widened, and in a rush he shifted in place, looking back at the wall that was no rock solid like all the others. His pants were still pulled down to his knees and his nerves were still in shambles, and his mind was now a complete mess of thoughts.

Quickly, he pulled his pants up, a hand going for his mouth as he tried to keep screams and the like from leaving his mouth. He suddenly felt completely and absolutely humiliated, nervous and confused, and he could barely remember the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that was taking over his body just minutes before.

He got up, retrieving his sword and stepping back from the wall slowly, eyes wide behind his shades and his hands shaking. He almost felt guilty for letting that happen to him, whatever that was.

Could he even tell Rose something like that happened? Better yet, could he tell _anyone_ that happened? That he let a fucking wall, of all things, have its way with him?

Still a mess of thoughts and feelings, Dave walked out of that hallway on the double, while he promised himself never to go exploring that place, ever again. He was safer in his room with that creepy ass doll.


End file.
